If I Lay Here
by AuroraWeasley
Summary: They used to think they were immortal. They uses to think they could do everything. That nothing could touch them as long as they were with each other / They didn't know that they were more than friends. And they never would. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH (BirdFlash, KF/Rob, Wally/Dick) Oneshot


**Title: If I Lay Here**

**Summary: They used to think they were immortal. They uses to think they could do everything. That nothing could touch them as long as they were with each other./ They didn't know that they were more than friends. And they never would. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH**

**Genre: Angst/Tragedy**

**Characters: Wally W./ Kid Flash, Richard G./Robin**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Major character deaths**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DC characters, nor the song (Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol). I only own the plotline.**

**_We'll do it all_**

**_Everything_**

**_On our own_**

They used to think they were immortal. They uses to think they could do everything. That nothing could touch them as long as they were with each other. They thought they could handle that simple robbery by themselves.

_Wally's communicator beeped. "Robbery on 32nd. I need backup, KF!" Robin's voice shouted._

_He pressed a button. "Got it. I'll be there in less than a minute." He slid his goggles down over his eyes and sped off, zigzagging around obstacles and darting around corners before skidding to a stop inside a bank. He was met with the sight of Robin fighting tooth-and-nail with three large masked thieves._

_He darted over and drove his fist into the biggest guy's stomach, dodging the heel of another guy's foot. _

**_We don't need_**

**_Anything_**

**_Or anyone_**

They used to think they didn't need anyone to help them, to protect them. They used to think they'd be heroes without help. They thought they wouldn't need backup. After all, it _was_ just a simple old robbery.

_Robin and Kid Flash were back-to-back, fighting two guys at once. The third was on the floor, out cold. _

_Robin grunted as his stomach was punched. He bent over for a split second, but that short time was enough for his opponent to aim a strong kick at his lower stomach. He crumpled on the ground with a small scream._

_Kid Flash, hearing the scream, spun around to see what was going on. He let out a "Rob!" as he caught the sight of his best friend crumpled on the ground. _

_In that moment, their weaknesses were revealed. All the thieves would have to do is kill the youngest one and the other wouldn't be able to fight._

**_If I lay here_**

**_If I just lay here_**

**_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_**

They didn't know Joker was behind all this. They didn't know they had guns. They didn't know the thieves were aiming to kill. They didn't know that that would be one of the lasts.

_Wally heard a gun click. He froze, not daring to turn around. He heard a cackle. "Hello, boys. Fancy meeting you here."_

_At that, the speedster slowly turned around. He was met with the sight of the other thief pointing his gun at him, and Joker standing in the doorway. _

_"You know, Kiddie, I really don't like it when people knock my boys out." The villain grinned, laughing. "But you two are my favourite sidekicks, so I'll let it slide. Now let the fun begin!" _

_A trigger was pulled, a bullet was shot through the air, a red-hot pain was felt burning in his calf. _

_"Oh, lookie! You brought the little birdie too!" Joker giggled gleefully. _

_Kid Flash glared at him. "Don't you dare touch him." He growled, feeling his body starting to shake with anger._

**_I don't quite know_**

**_How to say_**

**_How I feel_**

They didn't know it would end this way. They didn't know what would happen to them. They didn't know they wouldn't get a chance to say how they feel.

_Joker just cackled. "Who's going to stop me? Daddy-Bats isn't here, and you're injured, Kiddie." _

_Everything happened so fast. Robin stood, reaching for his smoke bomb, when a bullet whistled through the air and lodged itself in his stomach, just a few inches below his heart. _

_Wally heard a scream. He unconsciously lept forward, tackling the super villain to the ground. Another shot, and he felt pain rip through his side, and he was thrown off of Joker. _

_"I'll kill you, Joker, I'LL KILL YOU!" He screamed._

_Joker only cackled while the biggest thief picked up Robin, throwing him across the room. _

_He screamed when he landed on his back, sobbing and screaming painfully. Kid Flash was shaking with fear and anger. He pressed his communicator. "We need back up at 32nd in Gotham! It's Joker!" He yelled, the villain laughing again._

_"It's too late, little boy. We'll be gone by the time anybody gets here!" He took out two guns, shooting both of the boys in the shoulder before leaving the building, his accompaniments following. _

_Kid Flash slowly scooted over to his friend, who lay motionless on the ground. "Rob? Robin? Dick? Robin?" No answer. "Robin! Rob!" He raises his voice, trying desperate to wake the unconscious boy up. "ROB!"_

**_Those three words_**

**_Are said too much_**

**_They're not enough_**

They didn't know how they were brought to the Watch Tower by Superman, Batman, and Flash. They didn't know how they were unconscious for days. They didn't know how the Team wasn't functioning properly without them.

_Superman burst in through the infirmity doors. "We need to get these two in surgery! Bullet wounds in both!"_

_Flash and Batman were carrying their protégées and running behind Superman. _

_Everything was a blur for the next 24 hours as everyone tried to get the two young heroes stable again. _

_It was almost 4 hours after the two boys were barely stable that their team was notified of their condition. Immediately, they all piled into the bioship, and could be seen pacing the waiting room outside their teammates' room._

**_If I lay here_**

**_If I just lay here_**

**_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_**

They didn't know they would end up in the Watchtower. They didn't know the speedster would be nursing three bullet wounds. They didn't know the acrobat would be nursing two bullet wounds and a broken back.

_Kaldur shot out of his seat as Superman walked out of the room. "How are Robin and Kid Flash?"_

_The Kryptonian looked at the anxious faces of the team and sighed. He didn't want to let them down, but he didn't want to get their hopes up either. "They're both still in critical condition. Robin was shot twice, one in his shoulder, and one a couple inches below his ribs and has a broken back. There is also some internal bleeding, which we think was caused by a burst kidney. His lung is also punctured, and he has two broken and several bruised ribs. _

_"Kid Flash is only marginally better off. He was shot three times, one in his shoulder, one in his side, and one in his calf. He also has a cracked skull and a possible concussion. Both are in a deep coma."_

_"Quite honestly, it's a miracle they're still alive."_

**_Forget what we're told_**

**_Before we get too old_**

**_Show me a garden that's bursting into life._**

They always thought they'd grow old together. Be best friends their whole life, live side by side. And both secretly fantasized about getting married to the other, growing old together, holding each other while falling asleep.

_Roy was sitting, curled up, in an armchair in between Robin and Kid Flash's beds, staring at nothing. He had been sitting there for three days straight, only getting up a couple times briefly to go to the bathroom. _

_Barry, Bruce, and Oliver all tried to persuade him to go get some sleep and let them watch over the boys, _

_Needless to say, he refused. He was still furious with everyone for not telling him about his little brothers getting hurt. It took them nearly FOUR whole days to remember to contact him, and he's refused to leave that room since._

_"C'mon, Robbie, Walls, I need you two to wake up. Please."_

**_Let's waste time_**

**_Chasing cars_**

**_Around our heads_**

The boys were probably the most carefree people in the world. And that's what made them so vulnerable. Inside, they were just children, lost in the big scary world. And when they were starting to break, they would fall away and attach themselves onto a fantasy world, escaping their pained reality.

_Barry and Bruce shot up from their seats when they heard two horrifying familiar screams emitting from the room the boys were in. They burst in through the door and saw Roy frantically trying to calm the two boys down._

_Barry raced over to Wally, engulfing him in a huge hug, trying to sooth him. The younger speedster was shaking, sobbing his eyes out. He soon stopped and looked up at his uncle. "U-Uncle B-Barry?"_

_He smiled. "Yeah, kiddo. I'm here."_

_"Rob? Robin? W-where's Rob?" He was starting to panic when he couldn't see his best friend. _

**_I need your grace_**

**_To remind me_**

**_To find my own_**

They were perfect for each other. They both loved to eat, to prank, to play video games. They were smart, sensitive, strong, and thoughtful of others. They needed each other. If one was hurt or upset, they never could rest or calm down until they had seen the other.

_Bruce was rubbing Dick's back, trying to sooth him. He almost had no doubts that the teen had had another nightmare. _

_Said boy was shaking and sobbing in his mentor's arms. _

_"W-Wally? W-where's Wally?" He was on the point of hysteria, so Bruce stepped slightly out of the way so the boys could see each other. Immediately they reached towards each other, clasping hands between the beds. _

_Bruce knew they wanted to be as close as possible, but he also knew he wouldn't be able to move Dick without injuring him further. _

_To his surprise, Roy pulled both him and Barry over to the far end of the room. He had tears in his eyes. "Bruce, Barry, please. Let them stay in the same bed. That's all they want. They just want to be with each other."_

_He took a shaky breath. "A-And I d-don't think they're going to make it to tomorrow." He choked out. _

_The older men nodded and moved back to the beds. Barry gently picked up Wally, being careful not to jostle any of his injuries, making him worse. "I'm going to move you to Robin's bed, okay? You can stay together tonight."_

**_If I lay here_**

**_If I just lay here_**

**_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_**

They never knew how much they meant to each other. They never knew the love that surrounded them. They never knew how beautiful their relationship really was.

_Barry put Wally down on the bed, where the ginger immediately snuggled into his best friend's side. Their hands were gripping each other tightly, their sides pressed firmly together, their heads leaning together. _

_Their eyelids were starting to droop, and the three men in the room knew that their time was almost up. Bruce stepped forward and kissed Dick's head. "I love you, Dick. You can go to sleep now, I'll bewaiting."_

_Dick smiled softly. "I love you too, Dad." That was the first time since he was ten that he had called Bruce his father. And it made Bruce start to cry. He only nodded and stepped back slightly. _

_Barry brushed Wally's bangs back, kidding his forehead. "I love you, Wally. Sleep tight."_

_Wally smiled. "I love you too, Dad. I'll see you tomorrow morning." It took all of Barry's willpower not to burst into tears right then and there. With one last look at the boys, he and Bruce left the room._

_Roy walked over to the boys. "You two are so stupid, you know that? Going into any crime scene to save the day without backup is a bad idea. You two should've called me."_

_Wally looked thoughtful. "Roy, a-are we going to make it?" _

_Roy looked lost, not being able to answer._

_Dick spoke up quietly. "W-When we go to sleep, will we wake up?"_

_Tears were starting to fall from Roy's eyes. "I-I don't think so, Robbie."_

_Both the boys were starting to cry, so he wrapped his arms around them for the last time. _

_"Don't cry, don't cry. You'll be together. You'll be happy. I promise, just don't cry."_

_It was several minutes before they all stopped crying."I love you both so much, Robbie and Walls. Sleep tight." He released them, but pulled his chair right up to the side of the bed. _

_The two boys clutched desperately at each other. Wally was the first to speak, barely above a whisper. "I love you, Boy Wonderful."_

_"I love you too, Freshness."_

**_Forget what we're told_**

**_Before we get too old_**

**_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_**

They had known each other for four years. And those four years were the best four years of their life.

_Roy watched his baby brothers slowly breathing for twenty minutes after they had fallen asleep. _

_He watched them take their last breath. He looked over at the clock and checked their pulses. Finding nothing, he got up, kissing their foreheads slowly. _

_"Goodnight, boys."_

**_All that I am_**

**_All that I ever was_**

**_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_**

They didn't know how Roy had to tell everyone. They didn't know their mentors locked themselves in their boys' rooms for a week. They didn't know how the team stopped working together properly, because how could they? They didn't know how M'gann stopped cooking, because there was nobody to eat it. They didn't know how many doors and walls Conner busted because there was nobody to help him channel his anger. They didn't know how Artemis stopped talking because, really, what was the point? Nobody was there to insult her back. They didn't know how Zatanna stopped using her magic, because without anybody to compliment her on it, what was the point? They didn't know how Kaldur started being over controlling because there was nobody to tell to behave, nobody to tell him to back off.

_The minute Roy walked out of that room, they knew._

_"They're gone." His voice cracked, rusty like he hadn't used it in days. He fell to his knees and started to sob. _

_Everyone in that waiting room was crying. Artemis was screaming and thrashing, Zatanna and Kaldur holding her back from hurting anyone, both with tears streaming down their faces. Conner was holding a sobbing M'gann tightly, barely able to keep it together himself. _

_Bruce had sunk to his knees, his head in his hands. Clark was rubbing his back soothingly._

_Barry was starting to half hyperventilate/half sob after he had sunk to his hands and knees. Hal had an arm wrapped around the speedster's shoulders, trying to calm him down. _

_Oliver was trying, and failing, to calm Roy down, repeating "Shhh- it's okay, Roy. They'll be happy now. They're together. Shhh- it's okay." over and over again._

_Kid Flash and Robin were pronounced dead at 8:52pm on 12 August, 2013._

**_I don't know where_**

**_Confused about how as well_**

**_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_**

They didn't know that neither would make it out of those hospital beds. They didn't know that their last words would be each other's names. They didn't know that there would have to be a funeral. They didn't know how the Team broke down. They didn't know that Bruce and Barry stopped fighting crime. They didn't know how everyone was devastated after that one night.

_The funeral was held on August 16th, 2013. _

_The entire Justice League was there, along with a few sidekicks. The whole team was there as well. _

_It wasn't a fancy funeral. Just simple, a few people speaking about memories they had of the two pranksters._

_Artemis. "I-I used to always call them Robster and Kid Mouth. Wally, h-he used to always insult me right back when insulted him. Robin used t-to annoy me at school, even though for the longest time, I didn't know it was him. The two of them were the most selfless people I've ever met, and they saved each other's lives so many times."_

_Kaldur. "It was an honour to be the leader of the team with Kid Flash and Robin on it. They were the most selfless and carefree people I've ever had the privilege to meet. Everyone could tell they cared deeply for each other."_

_Roy. "They were my brothers. I know they weren't related to me, but I've known them for so long, it's felt like they were. Robbie, h-he was always so quiet until you got to know him. Then he wouldn't shut up." A watery laugh. "And Kid, he never could sit still. He was always moving, always talking, always laughing. And I'm going to miss that stupid cackle and smirk the Robbie always wore and those pathetic attempts and flirting and jokes that Wally always used. You could tell they were in love with each other even though neither ever admitted it. I-I'm going to miss you boys so much."_

_Every single speaker talked about how the two boys were in love. But nobody didn't know how much they meant to each other. And that's why it was so much worse that they had that chance to be with each other torn away from them so soon._

**_If I lay here_**

**_If I just lay here_**

**_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_**

They didn't know that they were more than friends._And they never would._


End file.
